piffandomcom-20200223-history
NATIONAL SOCIETY FOR THE PREVENTION OF CRUELTY TO CHILDREN - Ventriloquist (UK, 2004)
Nicknames: "Keith Harris and Awful" Description: The PSA opens up with a man sitting, beside a ventriloquist dummy (who's named sally), inside a classroom. The teacher then says Teacher: "Who can tell me, hands up, 9x8?" The pupils raise their hands "Sally, do you know the answer?" Sally looks away with her eyes as the man sitting beside her speaks for her The man: "...Um..." The rest of the children quietly laugh at her as the teacher shushes them. The camera then cuts to further in the day as the man sits next to sally the dummy during breaktime (recess). One girl comes over to Sally, asking her -"Do ya wanna come round my house after school?" The man replies with (while controlling Sally's mouth) The man: "No..." The girl walks away. The camera then cuts to Sally on a swing, in a park by herself with the man as he whispers something into her ear (which we don't hear) (Judging by the different clothes she is wearing in this scene, it's implied every scene cut is a different day) It then cuts to Sally and the man sitting at the back of a school coach bus, where other children whisper and look at her from behind. Sally the dummy, now looking very upset It then cuts to Sally in her house at the dinner table with, you guessed it, the man controlling her. Her mother then asks The mother: "Sally you're not eating again what's wrong?" Sally opens her mouth, but the man leans over to her ear and says The man: "I'm fine... can I go now?" Words then appear onscreen that read Abused children don't speak up It cuts to black, as a female narrator then says -"Thousands of children desperately need somebody to turn to. Call now, and help us be there for them" The NSPCC phone number can be seen in the center of the screen, below the company logo can be seen below some text that reads Cruelty to children must stop. FULL STOP (Please do not try calling this number, because there is a chance that the line will be out of service) Variant: There is a variant where there is no narrator at the end, the end card is also slightly different Find out how you can help us. be there for them. Call 0800 801 837 Music: Eerie music can be heard in the background, almost like a ringing noise Sounds: We can hear the children playing in the school yard, A train passing on a bridge near the park and the coach driving Trivia: There is apparently a behind-the-scenes video somewhere Availability: Fairly common on YouTube Scare factor: Medium to Nightmare. One of the most infamous adverts they have made for sure. The creepy dummy is bad enough, but the fact that the girl is being controlled by what the man has done to her (which is implied to be sexual) is heartbreaking to see. Category:NSPCC Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:2004 Category:2000's PIFs Category:Child Abuse PIFs Category:United Kingdom